In the graveyard
by Stripes93
Summary: Heather finds herself in a creepy graveyard and begins to wonder, trying to find her way out when a voice begins to call to her. She knows that voice but who is it that calls to her and why do the names on the tombstones look so familiar? Oneshot


I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was it was night. The sky was dark and full of stars. A full moon shinned brightly, illuminating the graveyard I stood in. Wait? Graveyard? How in the world did I get here? I looked around, seeing no one else but me. "Hello?" I called, wrapping my arms around myself from the cold breeze. "Is anyone here?" Only an echo replied back. I bit my lip and stared to slowly walk forward, following a path that must have lead out of this creepy place. _'How did I get here?' _I thought over and over, glancing all around. I was alone yet I had the feeling that I was being watched._ 'That's absurd. No one else is here but you.'_ That thought didn't ease my apprehension and I picked up my pace. The faster I got out of here the better.

That's when I heard it. A voice. Saying my name. "Heather..." I froze then whipped around, heart beating a mile per hour.

"Who's there?" I called out, taking a step back. I knew that voice, I just couldn't remember who it belonged to.

"Heather..." the voice called again, sounding closer this time.

"Stay away from me! I'm warning you!" I shouted before running. Whether I knew that voice or not I wasn't going to stand around and wait for them to show themselves. I was getting out of here and now!

"You can't run Heather." The voice told me, right behind me. I could feel his breath, tickling the little hairs on my neck and making them stand on end.

"Go away!" I shouted, not bothering to look behind me. I could see it! The exit! It was so close! _'Yes,'_ I felt so relieved that I didn't see where I was going and fell over a rock, falling flat on my face.

He laughed evilly and a shiver ran up my spine. I quickly sat up then gasped as I watched a dark shadow form, walking closer to me. "Stay away!" I yelled, crab-walking backwards. I then stopped as I ran into something. Looking behind me I had to hold back the scream that wanted to rip itself from my throat. 'R.I.P Courtney'. I stood up hurriedly, looking around me and at the other graves. LeShawna, Bridget, DJ, Noah, everyone that had been voted off. There was only one stone missing: Mine.

Suddenly the shadow revealed himself, starting with green eyes that I knew all too well. "Alejandro," I whispered as he stepped near me, that smirk on his face as always.

"Hello Heather," He said. He stopped walking and leaned against a dead, gnarled tree. "You look frightened, Heather. What's wrong?"

"What did you do them?" I tried to make my voice strong and clear but only managed weak and scared. He laughed darkly and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"They were useless, _mi amor_. And what do you do with useless things? You get rid of them." He shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"You mean...?" I didn't even have to finish the question, I knew exactly what he meant. He had killed them all. I looked behind me and gasped. The exit was gone. Where did it go? I turned back to look at Alejandro then stepped back as I saw him only inches away.

"Don't be afraid, _chica_. I won't hurt you..." He whispered, lifting my head up to look into his dark eyes, my green ones reflecting in his. He then smiled maliciously, grip tightening on my chin. "At least for now," He let me go then pushed me back, letting me fall into a hole. "Good bye, Heather." he growled, blowing me a kiss before filling the hole up.

"No!" I screamed, waking up, chest heaving. I put my hands on my mouth and looked around the first class compartment, eyes landing on Alejandro who was looking at me strangely.

"You okay, _chica_? You look like you've seen _el diablo_." He told me.

"I'm fine...just a bad dream..." I said quietly, getting up on shaky legs to get something to drink. "Just a horribly, horribly bad dream..."

* * *

_A/N: I based this work of fan fiction off of Team-Black's picture which can be found here .com/art/Alejandro-197458760. As soon as I saw it I had to put words to it. That is the mind of a writer. Other than that the story itself-when she wakes up-is set after the episode Rapa Phoey. Nothing else to say except I hope you like it._


End file.
